Samhain Night
by Saebryll
Summary: A Tribute story to Burning Ice's MidSummer Madness. Contains not-so-graphic lemon and some religious meaning. ZUTARA


**Authors Notes: Hello everybody, I wrote this as a tribute to Burning Ice's _Midsummer Madness. _I've put a lot of work into this giving it the right mood, I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or it's associated characters or events. I do not own the story this piece was based off. **

**Acknowledgements: I would like to thank one of many Las Vegas' pagan circles for giving me the time of day to tell me about the ritual use in this fanfiction. **

* * *

Sorry night, a night most would never go out upon. Fearing the stories of demons, and ancient spirits.

The stars shone brightly above us, and the moon cast her graceful silver light down upon us. A euphoric glaze had settled over me. I was beyond happy to be here, and with Zuko, despite what others thought, we were beginning to bond.

The fire roared with intensity as Zuko, myself and several other Swamp Benders danced around the fire. The smoke was in our lungs, our clothes scattered far before this point. I could feel the delicious heat on my skin, smoothing the paints we had covered ourselves in.

Zuko had started the fire for the ritual, saying he wanted to see how the Witches of south performed our rituals. He even agreed to participate; I just haven't exactly told him everything that comes with being a willing participant of the Water Nation Samhain ritual.

I was very surprised when I learned that the Swamp Benders had their own variation, granted this was my first ritual, but I was glad I got to spend it with Zuko.

With a scream, Zuko thrust his hands upwards, the fire followed in suit, flying upwards and cackling in a dragons sigh. The tips of the trees above us singed only a little.

Even though I wasn't sure he would be my partner tonight, I couldn't help but stare at Zuko's body, his strong, athletic arms, his tight chest, or washboard abs. Even his horrible scar from the battle with Azula seemed to reflect his natural beauty all the better. My eyes travelled lower and my cheeks grew hot.

He was most certainly into this ritual.

My eyes traveled to other Benders and I felt my cheeks grow scorching hot and wetness pool between my legs. We were late in the last segment of the ritual. Other couples had devolved into writhing masses, while some were making love sweetly.

Then it hit me, only Zuko was left. My eyes traveled the crowd, looking for anyone else, but finding no one. I was embarrassed but I knew I must, I joined this ritual, to not complete would spell disaster to this tribe by the Spirits.

Slowly, I walked forward to Zuko who still waved and danced like he hadn't even noticed me.

"Zuko," I whispered breathy, his eyes found mine and I toppled into him, my lips smashing against his.

The kiss was passionate and alighted with a cold flame. His lips were soft and willing, his tongue entered my mouth, scraping around my teeth, I wound my hands in his hair, and his hands traveled down my body, one cupped my breast, while the other wrapped around my backside.

Deciding to be a little more daring, I slid my hands down his chest, lower and lower still until I cupped his erection.

I don't know how he did it, but suddenly we were planted against the cold grass, without so much a jarring jolt.

I could feel him pressed into my hip, and his thumb gently massaged my nipple. I moaned deeply into his mouth as he caught my lips. His other hand wound about from behind me to my womanhood, he gently probed and prodded, eliciting a shudder from me.

Suddenly, as smooth as silk, he entered me. I expected it to burn, to hurt, to be slightly agonizing, but it wasn't. The burn was a pleasure unlike any other. We began at a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth in time with the astral music of the ritual.

That night, I realized something…I was in love.

* * *

**Authors Notes Appended: I would just like to say thank-you to everyone who read this. Please feel free to leave a review to tell me how well you liked it.**


End file.
